


haikyuu drabbles

by keiigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiigiri/pseuds/keiigiri
Summary: haikyuu dump :D
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

this will be the place where i just dump random writings i have in my notes or smthn i just spontaneously, 99% its a mess so dont expect much


	2. moonlight and afterlife.

2:30am, atsumu wakes up to the other side of his bed, cold.

"omi?" he calls out in a groggy voice, patting his arms around the other side of the bed. he thinks sakusa is just sitting on the corner, maybe on his phone or something.

when he feels no presence, he sits up, and gets out of bed, prodding his feet along the cold floor of the studio he lived in along with sakusa.

as he walks to the living room, there, in the darkness with only the moonlight shining in the dark space, sits sakusa in the couch, with his arms and legs both crossed, his eyes closed as his head faced down.

atsumu sighs, and moves to sit on the other corner of the couch, hoping to keep sakusa company. he knew sakusa had difficulties in sleeping, and this definitely wasnt the first time this had happened. atsumu knew that at times like this, sakusa wanted some space to think, and hopefully fall asleep.

tonight, however, seemed a little more different than the previous ones. 

atsumu looks over to sakusa, and even in his drowsy state, he couldnt help but be in awe at how beautiful he looked. with the perfect side profile anyone would kill for, long eyelashes, and luscious lips he loved locking with his own.

atsumu felt truly blessed to have him around.

"what are you doing?" sakusa's smooth, deep voice echoes along the room, shocking atsumu into a state where he is at least self aware of what he's doing, but his eyes dont leave sakusa's frame, his elbow propping itself on his thigh and his face in his hand, hazel eyes continuing to admire his lover.

"i just feel really lucky to have you, omi." atsumu says in a playful tone, but sakusa knows its genuine, and he chuckles, opening his eyes to look over at atsumu.

"with how long we've been together, you only say that now?" sakusa's arms uncrosses themselves, and his hand parallel to atsumu rests on the couch, just one meter away from his own, as if sakusa was giving him an obvious invitation for atsumu to touch his long, slender fingers and lock them with his own. 

atsumu stares at him, and a rumble that mimics a laugh leaves his body, his eyes closing as he spoke.

"yeah, we've been together for 7 years, haven't we?" atsumu sighs, and his hands move to finally hold sakusa's own, but just his hand hovers over sakusa's own, it passes through, and he sighs, looking over to the ghostly imagine of sakusa's hand overlapping with his.

"and it's been 2 years without a living body." sakusa sighs, and pulls his hand back, the transparent hand now returning back to normal.

"is today the day? is that why you cant sleep?" atsumu asks, and sakusa gives a quiet nod, a small sigh leaving atsumu's lips as he leaned back into the sofa, looking up at the dark ceiling.

the room is filled with silence, save for the occasional shift of either two, but atsumu is the first to speak up, his voice quiet, almost like a mumble. if it weren't for the thick silence, sakusa wouldn't be able to pick it up.

"isn't it time for you to leave?"

sakusa is silent, and once again, his eyes are closed, his head down as he spoke in a hushed tone, as if he was scared that he would jinx it if he said it out loud.

"yeah, i dont have much time anymore."

"you know i'll be fine, omi. you know i can take care of myself."

"that's not how things seemed when you nearly burnt yourself the other day trying to cook an egg."

silence is thick in the whole room, but soon, a string of laughter fills the space like the music of a bard, just in perfect harmony and just.. ethereal.

they calm themselves after a few bickerings of how atsumu didn't know that the oil he added was too hot, and that it would splash all over when he cracked the egg. sakusa couldnt even hold himself back from the fits of laugher leaving him, and its these moments where atsumu feels as if sakusa was still alive. 

was still with him physically.

atsumu sits up, and bends down, locking his hands together and resting his arms on his thighs.

"once i wake up, will you be gone?"

sakusa looks towards the sliding door, and hums in answer, sighing softly.

"i never told you this, but i should have left once i died. but because i begged, and begged, they gave me a chance to stay, to be with you. my time here has been overdue, so they're all calling me back."

atsumu's body trembles at his words, and he bites his bottom lip, hands clenching around each other to help him supress any emotions. as he opens his mouth to speak, sakusa interrupts him, his voice shaking.

"atsumu, once i walk this world again, will you come and find me? i would love to be with you for as many lives as i can obtain."

a chuckle leaves atsumu at the proposal, but he sits back up, and turns his head towards sakusa.

there, he sees a sight that he's about to never see again.

sakusa, with the moonlight illuminating his body, shines even brighter with the soft and gentle smile on his face, with eyes that held so much affection and love for only one person, and that person was him, atsumu miya. 

with great difficulty, atsumu smiles back, and once again, his hand moves to touch sakusa's own, his hand passing through as always. he looks up at him, and opens his mouth, watching as sakusa's figure started to blend in with his surroundings until he was one with the moonlight, the remnants of him now gone from this world that he had stayed in for years.

_"in all the lives i will have, you will be the one i will seek and yearn for. in the next life, i will make sure to find you, and live with you for many more lifetimes to come without any interruption."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAILS CRIES SOBS


End file.
